1. Field
Chairs.
2. Description of Related Art
A folding chair is a popular household and recreation device because it provides seating accommodation and it can be folded or collapsed into a configuration that often may be stored more easily than in a configuration to accommodate a person within the chair. One conventional folding chair utilizes a U-shaped seat frame and a U-shaped back frame connected together at their leg ends. Panels of a cloth or canvas material, plastic (e.g., polyester vinyl) material (including plastic woven strips) cover at least a portion of the seat frame and the back frame to support a person seated within the seat frame and back frame. In one embodiment, the U-shaped seat frame may be rotated about an axis defined through the ends of the legs of the U-shaped back frame from a collapsed position e.g., with the base of the U-shaped seat frame against the U-shaped back frame) to a seating configuration with the base of the U-shaped seat frame extending away from the base of the U-shaped back frame at an angle of 90° or more.
In recent years, the convenience and utility arose for having a folding chair that can be carried around to different locations such as the beach, the park, and sporting events. U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,172 describes a folding chair made up of preferably lightweight U-shaped metal alloys or plastic with straps coupled to a panel to allow a user to wear the chair on his or her back. A pouch is also coupled to the same or another support panel to allow a user to carry or store articles in the pouch.